Dancing with the stars Glee edition
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: the characters on Glee compete against each other on Dancing with the stars
1. Chapter 1

**Couples **

Rachel Berry with Derek Hough

Jesse with Peta Murgatroyd

Finn Hudson with Kym Johnson

Puck (Noah) Puckerman with Lacey Schwimmer

Quinn Fabray with Mark Ballas

Tina Cohen-Chang with Jonathan Roberts

Santana Lopez with Maksim Chmerkovskiy

Marley Rose with Brian Fortuna

Will Schuester with Cheryl Burke

Blaine Anderson with Chelsie Hightower

Kurt Hummel and Sharna Burgess

Sue Sylvester and Corky Ballas

**Judges **

Maddy Buble

Alexis Debona

Zac O'Malley

**The rules **

10 weeks of dancing , at the end of the show the couple with the lowest combine score the audience and the judges score combined will be eliminated. Week 1 is a double elimination

Any song ideas for what they should dance to let me know


	2. week 1 night 1 ladies night

Week 1 part 1 Ladies night (Jive or Foxtrot)

Rachel Berry with Derek Hough

Dancing the Jive to "Would You...?"By Touch and Go

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great opening dance

Alexis- jive is about having fun and that is what I saw

Zac- great footwork

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac- 8

**Final Judges score- 22 out of 30 **

Quinn Fabray with Mark Ballas

Dancing the foxtrot to "Sunny Afternoon" by The Kinks

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- good start not great

Alexis- great dance but your hold in partner work needs work

Zac- not great but I see greater dance from you

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 6

Zac- 6

**Final Judges score- 19 out of 30 **

Tina Cohen-Chang with Jonathan Roberts

Dancing the Jive to Crash" by the Primitives

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- more energy is needed for jive

Alexis- you looked happy out there

Zac- footwork needs work

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 6

Alexis- 7

Zac- 6

**Final Judges score-19 out of 30 **

Santana Lopez with Maksim Chmerkovskiy

Dancing the foxtrot to Sparks fly by Taylor Swift

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great foxtrot

Alexis- you look in sync with each other

Zac- great first dance can't wait till next week if you stay

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 8

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score-22 out of 30 **

Marley Rose with Brian Fortuna

Dancing the Jive to We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great jive

Alexis- all fun in the routine

Zac- boys this is a jive

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 8

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score-22 out of 30**

Sue Sylvester and Corky Ballas

Dancing the foxtrot to "Bad Girls" by Donna Summer

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- what was that

Alexis- you look like something smells

Zac- that was a paso face in a foxtrot

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 6

Alexis- 6

Zac- 6

**Final Judges score-22 out of 30**

**Elimination number one of two is **Sue Sylvester and Corky Ballas


	3. Week 1 night 2 mens night

Week 1 part 2 men's night (Jive or Foxtrot)

**Jesse St. James and Peta Murgatroyd **

Dancing the Jive to blurred lines – Robin Thicke

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- good start not great

Alexis- I expected more

Zac- what was that that was not a jive

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 6

Alexis- 6

Zac- 6

**Final Judges score- 18 out of 30 **

**Finn Hudson and Kym Johnson **

Dancing the Foxtrot to "Big Spender"—from Sweet Charity

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great dance

Alexis- you looked like you were having fun out there

Zac- great not excepting that for a tall guy you are light on your feet

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Puck (Noah) Puckerman and Lacey Swimmer **

Dancing the Jive to "Don't Stop Me Now"—Queen

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- power and fast great opening dance

Alexis- rock and roll jive

Zac- can't wait to see what you do next

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score-21 out of 30 **

**Will Schuester and** **Cheryl Burke **

Dancing the Foxtrot to All that jazz- Chicago

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great opening dance I see hope in you

Alexis- fun and exciting great first dance

Zac- amazing great personality

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 8

Zac- 8

**Final Judges score- 23 out of 30 **

**Blaine Anderson and Chelsie Hightower **

Dancing the jive to Stronger - Kelly Clarkson

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- best opening male dance

Alexis- speechless for week 1

Zac- it was so sharp. It was brilliant

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 8

Zac- 8

**Final Judges score- 24 out of 30 **

**6) Kurt Hummel and Sharna Burgess **

Dancing the Foxtrot to Come Fly with Me"—Frank Sinatra

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- you told a story

Alexis- You have star quality

Zac- elegant, confident, smooth

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 8

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 22 out of 30 **

**Elimination number two of two is Jesse St. James and Peta Murgatroyd **


End file.
